parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 3 (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Stingy (LazyTown) * Jessie - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Potato Head - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Mrs. Potato Head - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Slinky Dog - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Bullseye - Bambi * Rex - Disgust (Inside Out) * Hamm - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Thomas, Percy and Rosie (Thomas and Friends) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who) * Barbie - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) * Ken - Timber Spruce (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Big Baby - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Twitch - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh (2011)) * Stretch - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chunk - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Sparks - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Chatter Telephone - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Bookworm - Hank (Finding Dory) * Jack-in-the-Box - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - The Red Queen (Alice In Wonderland) * Andy (Teenage) - Zach Cooper (Goosebumps (2015)) * Molly (Young) - Edith (Despicable Me) * Bonnie Anderson - Agnes (Despicable Me) * Chuckles - Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) * Mr. Pricklepants - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Trixie - Oh (Home) * Buttercup - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Dolly - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Peas-in-the-Pod - Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Death By Monkeys (aka Barrel of Monkeys) - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (Baby Einstein) * Andy Davis (Young) - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Mrs. Davis - Belle (Beauty and the Beauty (2017)) * Molly Davis (Baby) - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Buster (Young) - Jack Roy * Sarge - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Sarge's Soldiers - Pearl, Sheldon and Tad (Finding Nemo) * Buster (Old) - Buddy * Sid Phillips (Adult) - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) * Samantha Roberts - Hannah Stine (Goosebumps (2015)) * Ride to Sunnyside - Casey Junior (Dumbo) * Mrs. Anderson - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Totoro - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Daisy - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Replacement - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) * Broken Train Toy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rabbit Doll - Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy - Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Minions (2015)) * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Clayton and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) * Zurg - Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Utility Belt Buzz - Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps (2015)) * Stinky Pete - O'Hare (The Lorax (2012)) * Amy's Barbie Dolls - Human Applejack & Human Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Tour Guide Barbie - Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) Places for this Cast: * Sunnyside Daycare (aka Sunnyside Petting Zoo) as Itself * Caterpillar Room (aka Tadpole Room) as Itself * Butterfly Room (aka Frog Room) as Itself Gallery Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Woody Stingy-lazytown-5.52 thumb.jpg|Stingy as Buzz Lightyear Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer as Jessie Cuddles.gif|Cuddles as Mr. Potato Head Giggles.png|Giggles as Mrs. Potato Head IMG_4701.JPG|Violet Parr as Slinky Dog Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Bullseye Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust as Rex Laa Laa.jpg|Laa Laa as Hamm Thomas.jpg|Thomas, Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy, Rosie.jpg|and Rosie as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Sour Kangaroo grinning slyly.png|Sour Kangaroo as Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Sci-Twi ''-my entrance-'' EG3.png|Sci-Twi as Barbie Timber Spruce full ID EG4.png|Timber Spruce as Ken Roo.png|Roo as Big Baby Ruby.jpg|Ruby as Twitch Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Queen Chrysalis as Stretch 53.jpg|Eeyore as Chunk Tigger.png|Tigger as Sparks Gopher.jpg|Gopher as Chatter Telephone Hank.jpg|Hank as Bookworm Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Jack in the Box b165b0cc2034eec7a22fd4a814c03a20--red-queen-costume-queen-of-hearts-costume.jpg|Red Queen as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Zach Cooper goosbumps.png|Zach Cooper as Andy (Teenage) Edith gru.jpg|Edith as Molly (Young) Agnes.jpg|Agnes as Bonnie Anderson Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Chuckles Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as Mr. Pricklepants Oh.jpg|Oh as Trixie Owl.jpg|Owl as Buttercup Kanga.png|Kanga as Dolly Cutie Mark Crusaders.png|Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle as Peas-in-the-Pod 996778816.jpg|Monkeys Playing Glockenspies (from "Baby Einstein") as Death By Monkeys (aka Barrel of Monkeys) Photo on 2012-07-26 at 15.38.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Andy Davis latest-20.png|Belle (LA) as Mrs. Davis Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.jpg|Diamond Destiny as Molly IMG_0594.jpg|Jack Roy as Young Buster Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Sarge Pearl-Sheldon-Tad.jpg|Pearl, Sheldon and Tad as Sarge's Soldiers IMG_0106.jpg|Buddy as Old Buster Lawrence-Princess-and-the-Frog.jpg|Lawrence as Adult Sid Phillips Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as A Ride to Sunnyside Goosebumps 2015-12.jpg|Hannah Stine as Samantha Roberts Lucy wilde dm3.png|Lucy Wilde as Mrs. Anderson Toothy.png|Toothy as Totoro Riley Anderson.png|Riley Andersen as Daisy Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash as Lotso Getting Unwrapped Roxanne-Ritchi-megamind-16949078-1200-1619.jpg|Roxanne Ritchi as Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Replacement Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Broken Train Toy Hocus_Pocus.jpg|Hocus Pocus as Rabbit Doll Kessie-209026.jpg|Kessie as Rainbow Bird Toy Minions_kevin_bob_stuart_main.png|Kevin, Stuart, and Bob as Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy Clayton 2.jpg|Clayton Tarzan075.jpg|and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter as Hunters (Garbage Men) Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9453.jpg|Evil Minions as Caged Mammals (Garbage Toys) Garmadon 1 lego ninjago movie.png|Lord Garmadon as Zurg Slappy the dummy goosebumps movie.png|Slappy the Dummy as Utility Belt Buzz Mr o'hare lorax.jpg|O'Hare as Stinky Pete Applejack EG Digital Series official artwork.jpg|Human Applejack Rarity EG Digital Series official artwork.jpg|and Human Rarity as Amy's Barbie Dolls Fluttershy EG.png|Human Fluttershy as Tour Guide Barbie Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Zach Cooper and Hannah Stine